


A Bit Of Bad News Can Help You Out

by curiouslass



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Might be a little out of character, Near Death Experiences, first rt fanfic, prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslass/pseuds/curiouslass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra's had a horrible day.  Maybe Gavin can make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Of Bad News Can Help You Out

**Author's Note:**

> After having receiving some terrible news, A forgets to look both ways before crossing the street. B, seeing a car headed straight for A, pushes A out of the way — and sticks around to make sure A is okay.
> 
> I got this prompt from a lovely blog called meetcuteprompts! 
> 
> This fanfic was first posted on my writing blog on tumblr. Blog name: dabblinginthatwritingthing.tumblr.com

This day was the most horrible one yet. It was bad enough that Cassandra’d forgotten to pick up her car from the shop, meaning she’d had to take public transportation all day. In addition to this already crappy fact, she’d also managed to sit next to the only guy on the bus who hadn’t had a bath. Since the day could only get worse, naturally, she was also the only one on the bus without the slightest inkling of where it was taking her. That was also how she managed to get herself in downtown Austin at 9:30 pm.

Cassandra pulled her phone out of the pocket of her admittedly sweaty skinny jeans, then attempted a call to her best friend, Ray. After about four rings, it became clear that Ray was MIA. With a groan, she walked the few short steps to a pub and ordered a pint. Hallways through her second, her phone buzzed. Believing it to be Ray, she answered it as she would normally.

"Thanks for finally calling back you ass. Now can you come pick me up?"

"Miss Johnson?" It was the very confused, and slightly insulted voice of her publisher, Richard Prentiss. He was a busy, constantly stressed man, with a zero to no tolerance for rudeness. Cassandra’s hazel green eyes widened and she clapped a hand to her mouth. Curse her stupid drunken mouth.

"Mr. Prentiss! I thought you were my friend…" She hurriedly explained.

"No matter. I’m calling you about your article for the Austin Times." Cassandra straightened and ran a hand through her dark hair. This was it. It had been a horrid day, but it would finally look up. Her article would be published, she would finally be a reporter.

"It was…interesting." A frown grew on Cassandra’s face.

"What do you mean sir?"

"I mean it was written more as a letter to a friend then to the general public. It’s lovely, but it doesn’t fit with our newspaper." Cassandra felt her throat choke up.

"S-so what does that mean for me?"

"I’m sorry Miss Johnson, but your article has been declined." It was at this moment that Cassandra dropped her phone. She didn’t want to hear explanations, she didn’t want apologies. She let out a groan that made the man next to her shoot her a look. She gave him an apologetic look and dropped a twenty on the bar. It was time for her to get out of there.

—-

Gavin had never seen a girl like this. It wasn’t the fact that she was pretty, although she was. Her dark reddish hair matched her flashing greenish eyes, and her clothes hugged her body. That wasn’t what made her different though, it was the look of absolute exhaust. She looked drained from head to toe. She ordered one beer, then another, and just as she was about to order a third, her phone rang.

It was at this point that Gavin finally tore his eyes away from her and checked his phone. Ever since he and Meg had broken up, the Achievement Hunters had been constantly on his back. It seemed like every second text was about setting him up with a girl. What Gavin didn’t understand was how they thought setting him up would make him okay again. He hadn’t loved Meg, not nearly as much as he should have at least. Their breakup had been more like a weight off his shoulders then a dark cloud floating over him.

A groan tore Gavin from his thoughts. The girl looked even more upset then before, if that was even possible. She gave him an apologetic look and ditched her seat. Gavin sat still for a few minutes before giving up, paying for his drinks, and taking off after her.

It was chilly enough outside. Gavin wrapped his windbreaker closer around him and scanned the busy streets for the girl. When he finally spotted her, his heart stops. She was walking into the busy street without looking, and a car was hurtling toward her. Gavin broke into a clumsy sprint and just managed to reach her. He wrapped his arms around her and dragged her from the street onto the opposing sidewalk.

When he pulled away, her eyes were huge and her face had paled significantly. She looked at the spot where she had just been with disbelief.

"Are you okay?" Gavin asked. She looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I just walked into a busy street without noticing and almost died, do you really think I’m okay?" Gavin chuckled despite himself.

"Fair point, I’m Gavin," he stuck his hand out to shake hers. She shook his easily.

"Cassandra, Cassandra Johnson." Gavin wrinkled his nose. Why did that name sound familiar? Cassandra looked at him oddly.

"Uh, Gavin? You good?" Suddenly, everything clicked together.

"Cassandra!" Gavin exclaimed. She jumped. He laughed and hugged her. She froze for a few second before returning the hug.

"Gavin, while this is nice, why am I hugging you?" He chuckled again and pulled away.

"Because, I just figured out how I know you! You’re Ray Narvaez’s best friend aren’t you?" She bit her lip for a few second before her face brightened.

"Yeah! And you’re Gavin Free! Man, I shoulda recognized you, there isn’t many British people in Austin." She babbled. Gavin smiled as she continued to talk. He knew Cassandra well, just not in person. Ray blabbed about her all the time. Funnily enough, she was even on the list of potential future Gavin dates. He could now see why. She was witty, pretty, and gave some pretty awesome hugs.

When she finally stopped chattering, Gavin worked up the courage to ask her.

"So, Cassandra. I don’t mean to upset you, but why were you so upset earlier?" Her happy smile melted off her face. Gavin immediately felt horrible. It was clear that whatever had happened had been pretty horrible. He knew if someone asked him what happened when he was minged out, he’d be pretty upset too. He was about to take back his question when she answered in a meek , low voice.

"I lost the chance for my article to be published today. I had to take city transport all day. I got stuck in downtown Austin. You know, normal crappy things." She brushed a tear roughly form the corner of her eye. Gavin wrapped her in a hug again. This time, she returned the hug almost immediately.

"Hey, I know you’ve only just met me, but would you like to come over to my place? It’s only a few blocks from here." She didn’t answer for a second, and Gavin panicked. Then, almost too softly, she nodded. It was enough for Gavin.

—-

She didn’t know what she was thinking. She’d only just met Gavin, and here she was in his house, wearing one of his t-shirts, and drinking his tea. Granted, she basically knew him through Ray, but she’d only talked to him once. It had been at one of Burnie Burn’s famous barbecues, and he’d been drunk out of his mind. She remembered him though. Messy light brown hair, glittering green eyes, and the sexiest British accent ever.

She had recognized him when he saved her from the street. Not wanting to make a fool of herself though, she’d pretended not to. It’s hard to forget a crush though. It’s even harder to forget a crush that’s been based on one stupid encounter. Her encounter with Gavin had certainly been stupid.

Currently, Gavin was taking a shower. He’d made her tea, given her warm blankets and turned on the TV before he left though. Plus he’d promised to be back soon. Cassandra took this opportunity to call Ray again. This time, he actually answered.

"Cassandra, sorry I didn’t pick up. I was super busy at AH." Her hazel eyes rolled back into her head a second time.

"Clearly you weren’t that busy, as one of your coworkers had time for some beverages at a pub." She said drily. Ray cursed behind the scenes and Cassandra could hear chuckles.

"Ok, you’re right. I decided to challenge Ryan in Peggle and we got carried away. Who’d you meet anyways?"

"Gavin. I’m at his house right now actually." She heard a cough and some liquid being slipped around. A few minutes passed before a hoarse Ray returned to the phone.

"Get off the phone. Spend time with Gavin!" She was about to explain that Gavin was currently taking a shower, but Ray’d already hung up. With a shrug, she turned back to the TV, only to find a pajama clad Gavin standing in front of it. With a giggle, she tossed the remote at his butt. He whipped around with a shocked look painted on his face. Cassandra hid her face in a blanket, trying to smother the giggles unsuccessfully. Gavin shook his head and joined her on the couch.

"Hmm, This Means War? Never seen it." He tossed his arm around her shoulders. Cassandra tried not to react to the warm arm on her shoulders. It was hard.

"It’s pretty good. Funny." He nodded and turned back to the screen to watch. Cassandra joined him until she felt her phone vibrating against her leg. Sneaking a look at the screen, she revealed a message from Ray, asked her if they were talking. Thinking nothing of the weird question, she returned her attention to the movie.

About a half hour later, her phone lit up again. Another message from Ray proclaiming that she should be asking about Minecraft. She ignored him again.

By the third message, she gave up and finally texted him back.

CassandraIsBoss: Oh my God, what do you want?

BrownMan; FINALLY YPU ANSWER ME

CassandraIsBoss: Did you turn off autocorrect again?

BrownMan: Nevermind that. Have you talke dto Gavin yet?

CassandraIsBoss: Yes? We’ve been talking all night.

BrownMan: Did he ask you out?

CassandraIsBoss: What!? No!!!

Cassandra shook her head at Ray and dropped her phone to the side again. He was talking insanity. There was no way Gavin would ever even consider asking her out. Right? Suddenly, sleep seemed a lot more interesting then continuing her conversation with Gavin. She excused herself and walked slowly to the guest room.

She laid in the bed for a while, trying desperately to clear her muddled mind. Ray wanted to know if Gavin asked her out. Gavin had just broken up with his girlfriend. She was looking for a boyfriend herself. Was meeting Gavin tonight a set up?

She didn’t want to know. Picking herself up off the bed, she quickly dressed in her own clothes and left the room. Gavin was passed out on the couch and she slowly walked through the door. As she stood outside, Cassandra realized just how stupid the decision had been. It was four am, there was no way for her to get home, and she had no idea where she even was. She was about to call Ray for a ride when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. It was Gavin.

"Was it something I did?" He asked softly. Cassandra shook her head. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Good. Wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if I had."

"Why?" She demanded. He looked at her with a soft smile.

"Because I like you." Cassandra was so taken by surprise, that she almost didn’t realize Gavin had kissed her. Once she realized, it was easy to return the kiss. It was in that moment that she realized she didn’t care if this had been a set up or not. She liked Gavin, and she wasn’t going to give him up.

Even if he was standing on her toes.


End file.
